criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Mercer
This page is about the actor. For the character from a one-shot campaign, see Matthew Mercer (character). ) West Palm Beach, FloridaBetween the Sheets: Matthew Mercer |died = |nationality = American |profession = *Voice actor *Actor |critroleworks = |twitter = @matthewmercer |instagram = matthewmercervo |facebook = Matthew Mercer |youtube = Matthew Mercer |website = http://www.matthewmerceronline.com/ }} Matthew Miller, known by stage name Matthew Mercer,Matthew "Mercer" is Matthew Miller's stage name that has become his general-use name, according to Matthew on Twitter. (@matthewmercer) is a voice actor and the Dungeon Master (DM) for the show Critical Role. Matt began DMing in his freshman year of high school after playing in a campaign with a particularly bad DM. When Matt created the campaign that eventually became Critical Role, he made up his own world of Exandria and restructured some of the game system rules to allow for more flexibility in the storyline. He has been the Dungeon Master since the beginning of the campaign in 2012. Before the Geek & Sundry streaming gameplay sessions, the group would meet every month to month-and-a-half for about eight hours. This infrequency was problematic, as many of the players needed to be reminded by Matt of elements of the storyline, how to play, etc. When Matt told the other cast members about Geek & Sundry approaching him about making Critical Role, the group's reactions were recorded for posterity. In preparation for the stream, Matt converted the game over from Pathfinder to Dungeons & Dragons, because Pathfinder combat is slower due to an abundance of various modifiers. D&D also has more name recognition. When converting their game, Matt had to create a custom fighter's Martial Archetype for Taliesin Jaffe's character, Percy, as the gunslinger doesn't exist in 5th Edition D&D. They both sat down and took a full day to switch over the character and all of his stats and abilities. Custom D&D Materials as a bard in the College of the Maestro|artist=NLN4|src=https://twitter.com/NLN4v/status/748369306614898689}}]] Matt created several custom supplementals for Dungeons & Dragons, 5th edition, some of which are available on the Dungeon Masters Guild: * "Blood Hunter" classSee "Blood Hunter Class" (source). ** "Order of the Lycan" for the blood hunter classSee "Order of the Lycan for Blood Hunters" (source). ** Both of these are now also housed on D&D BeyondSee "Blood Hunter Class Details" on D&D Beyond * "College of the Maestro" for the bard classSee "College of the Maestro - Bard College Option" (source). * "Gunslinger" Martial Archetype for the fighter classSee "Gunslinger Martial Archetype for Fighters" (source). * "Blood Domain" for the cleric class. * "Path of the Juggernaut" for the barbarian class. * "Runechild" sorcerous Origin for the sorcerer class. * "Way of the Cobalt Soul" for the monk class. Matt's Player Characters Although Matt is the Dungeon Master for the main campaigns of Critical Role, he occasionally gets to be a player when someone else takes over the DM chair. These are the characters he has played as so far. * Matthew Mercer (Character), Human Bard ( ) * Matthew Mercer (Vampire) ( ) * Trinket ( and ) * Reggie Burns, Raccoon ( ) * Klaus ( ) * Clayton Sharpe ("UnDeadwood") Trivia * Matt is married to Marisha Ray, who played Keyleth in the first campaign and currently plays Beauregard. * When asked if he could be any player character in the game, Matt has repeatedly chosen Scanlan. * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, he (as the Dungeon Master) represents XXI - The World. * Matt's NPCs are sometimes borrowed from or inspired by his player characters from other games. Two of these characters are Grimthorne and Eskil Ryndarien. * On Talks Machina, the host Brian Wayne Foster likes to "#ThankMyGuests" with names that are either mispronounced or wordplay that sounds close to their names. Here are the names for Matthew Mercer so far: ** Mike Mercer ** Michael Mercy ** Mike Murker ** Mad He Cursed Her ** Math Precursor ** Path Traverser ** Splat Nurser ** Bathroom Nurser ** Make You Cry Mercy ** Merciless Murder ** Back Few Nerves Hurt ** Cast and Crew Hurt-er ** Thank You Turnt Sir ** Blast You Zauber ** Ogres Smell the Worst Sir ** Stabby Crow Voicer External Links * Critical Role's Matthew Mercer: The Man, the Myth, the Dungeon Master (October 29, 2015) * Critical Role Character Soundtrack by Matthew Mercer (December 10, 2015) * Critical Role's Matthew Mercer: Where you've heard him before (March 9, 2016) References Art: Category:People Category:Cast Category:Dungeon Masters